Today, we as humans are constantly innovating new ways to make our lives easier while also focusing on sustainable development. The key to excellent water distribution is to distribute water with ease, quickly, to select any temperature and/or pressure, efficiently and mostly to distribute water precisely without wasting water. Those are the key functions of the “Electronic Water Distribution Center”. The “Electronic Water Distribution Center (EWDC)” is not an electronic faucet; the said apparatus is a universal system that can turn any manual faucet known to man into a faucet that is operated electronically. The said apparatus is constructed with a central controller module (either wired or wireless (ex: wireless controller, mobile device, Bluetooth, WIFI, Radio controller), and/or main MCU system, which both units alone, will be constructed to control one or more electronic water valves. The “Electronic Water distribution center” is an electronic device with many functionalities. The said apparatus can output water by pressing one of the Temperature switch push buttons up and/or down, or with the option of an on-board motion sensor and/or an external motion sensor. The said apparatus also saves repetitiously used water depth levels for anytime access (ex: washing dishes or bathing). The user can auto-fill saved water depth with automatic cut-off. The Electronic Water Distribution Center also has a measurement system to output, but not to be limited to, 1-5 cups of water by way of the on-board motion sensor, the external motion sensor, or mobile device application. The “Electronic Water Distribution Center” is the answer for anybody who want to have the faucet of their choice and make it operate electronically. The said apparatus is universal, which means, it can hook up to any faucet the user has in mind, or the user can use the faucet he/she already have at their home/business and have the system up and running in ten minutes, hence make it operate electronically without the need for a plumber. The “Electronic Water Distribution Center” even hook up to and electronic faucet. These features allow the user to have more control of how you want your kitchen or bathroom sink/tub faucet to look as opposed to a generic electronic faucet that is restricted to one simple faucet design that has only one function. If the user has a solid gold faucet and want it to operate wireless and electronically, the “Electronic Water Distribution Center” is all you need.